


Day three: Courage

by pitchperfectfeels



Series: Bechloe Week [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitchperfectfeels/pseuds/pitchperfectfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of Bechloe Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day three: Courage

Amazon. Ebay. Harley Davidson website. Gibson website. Some of the many tabs open in Beca’s browser on her Macbook. She had several credit cards sprawled out across the desk, and her eyes currently glued to ebay. There was very tense bid going for a vintage record player, one which was very hard to come by. The bid was currently sitting close to 500 dollars, and she was the highest bidder so far. The bid closed in ten minutes, and she was practically on the edge of her seat.

* * *

One minute. Sixty seconds. That was all the time left on the clock, and the record player would be hers. Suddenly, the bid jumped up to 600 dollars. A loud  _no_  filled the room, followed by a loud crash.

* * *

Chloe came home to state of absolute chaos. The living room had been trashed, but all the intricate electronics remained unharmed. She heard soft whimpering coming from down the hall, and briskly moved towards the source. A small gasp left her throat when she saw Beca cowered in the corner of the bedroom, softly rocking back and forth, a quiet, indeciferable chant leaving her mouth.

  
“Beca, what happened?” Beca stopped rocking, but silenced her chants. “Beca… What happened? Why is the living room trashed, but all the electrics completely undamaged?” Still nothing. “Becs, I can’t help you unless you tell me what happened.” She looked up now, a blank expression on her face, but her wide eyes giving away her fear.

  
“I can’t tell you,” she whispered, looking anywhere but directly at Chloe.

  
“You have to tell me, or I can’t fix it.”

  
“I-I-I-” she stopped, took a deep breath and looked in Chloe’s eyes for reassurance. ” I broke the Mac. I-I lost the bid. I bought a Harley, and a Gibson, and I-uh… I bought you something,” she quivered, tears threatening to spill out.

  
“You broke the Mac? Beca, that’s your baby! And you lost the bet? What bet? And you bought a Harley?! And another guitar, really Becs?” She reached out for Beca’s hands. “Are you having a midlife crisis or something?” That’s when Beca broke down. “Oh, baby. Hey, it’s okay. We’ll sort this out.”

  
“N-no we won’t. I bought a Harley, Chloe. A fucking motorbike! I don’t even know how to ride a motorbike! And I was betting for this vintage record player. I was so close, and then someone put in a last minute bid, and I just… I don’t know, but I punched a hole through the screen,” she muttered.

  
“Omg, Beca, are you okay?!” she shrieked as she grabbed the brunette’s left hand to inspect the damage.

  
“I’m fine, Chlo’. Really, it’s okay. Oh, yeah, I got you something!” she jumped up from her position on the floor, and headed towards the bedside table. She heard Chloe try to get up, but told her to stay before sitting back down in front of her and rubbing her palms against her thighs before taking Chloe’s.

  
“Beca, what’s the matter? You look terrified,” she asked, concerned about her girlfriend’s sudden pale appearance.

  
“I’m fine, just really nervous. Okay… Chloe, since we first sang Titanium in the shower together, I knew we had a connection. You’ve been there through all my shit, and I’ve shot you down so many times, but you’re still standing. Well, sitting, but you get the idea.” She let a slight giggle, Chloe doing the same. “I just wanted to say thank you for still standing, because I don’t know how I would’ve gotten here without you. Chloe, would you do me the hugest honour, and be my wife?” She looked up tentatively, only to be attacked to the floor, and kissed with a passion unlike anything she’s experienced before.

  
“Yes, yes, yes! Oh my God, yes! I love you, so much, of course I’ll marry you!” she murmured against Beca’s lips.

  
“I love you too, so much. Sometimes, a little courage is all we need to do the right thing. All I need is you, and I know I’ll be brave enough to do anything.” She closed the millimetres between their lips, getting lost in the moment.

* * *

Courage; a founding part of their life to come.


End file.
